Reoccuring Boyfriend
by rika08
Summary: A case hits hard. While Jordan's investingating the body of a six year old girl, Jordan becomes sick. Back at the morgue, Jordan gets a visit from someone. Someone she'd rathr forget. i made up his name, don't shoot me. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Reoccurring Boyfriend

The elevator doors opened. Jordan stepped into the morgue. Her brown hair bounced with each step. Jordan wore a button-up blue shirt and dark blue jeans. She yawned loudly. It didn't matter if it was nine a.m. or p.m., Jordan was tired.

Jordan walked down the hall towards her office. She knew if that pile of paper work got any bigger, Garrett would have her head for sure.

"Hold it Jordan!" speak of the devil. Jordan turned. Garrett Macy stood behind her.

"Morning Garrett." Jordan said, trying to sound perky.

"Well that's your opinion." Garrett replied.

"Big night huh?" Jordan asked.

Garrett glared at Jordan, "You have no idea. Get your bag, we just got another call."

Jordan nodded, "Got it." She turned towards her office.

"And Jordan, get that paperwork done!" Garrett called.

_Damn. _Jordan thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan pulled her car up to a local elementary school. She stepped out of her car and made her way through the surrounding police. Jordan made her way to the body; a small girl, no older than seven.

"I hate these cases." Detective Woody Hoyt said. He was kneeling next to the body.

"You and me both. Who is she?" Jordan asked. She set her case next to the body.

"Maggie Luk. Age 6. She was in first grade. Teacher promised the class an early morning recess. Maggie came straight to the tetherball court. Hit in the head and didn't get up. Her friend ran to the teacher when Maggie didn't respond." Woody explained.

Jordan examined Maggie's head. She found no wounds, blood, or any bruising. Jordan shook her head, "That can't be right."

"What is it?" Woody asked.

Jordan looked at Woody, "There's no blood, no wound, not even bruising from the ball. Maggie wasn't killed by the game."

"So what did?" Woody asked.

A gentle wind blew through. Jordan caught something n the air. She looked around the crime scene. "Woody, are you wearing cologne?"

"No, why?"

"Do you smell that?" Jordan asked. The wind died, but Jordan could still smell something.

Woody smelled the air, "Yeah. Where's it coming from?"

Jordan looked at the girl. The smell came from the bottom of her dress. Jordan's stomach lurch as she lifted her skirt. Jordan jumped to her feet and ran from the crime scene.

Woody watched Jordan run from the crime scene. He stood and followed her. Jordan seemed to be moving in a hurry. "Jordan?"

Jordan stopped thrifty feet from everybody. She dropped to her knees and vomited. Her throat burned intensely. She coughed several times, spitting the rest out of her mouth.

A bottle of water hung next to her. Jordan looked up to see Woody holding it for her. Jordan gave a small smile and took the bottle. She rinsed out her mouth several times before she stood.

"Jordan what happened?" Woody asked.

"That smell that I thought was cologne." Jordan began.

"Yeah."

"It wasn't cologne. It was a lubricant." Jordan explained.

Woody stared at her in shock, "What?"

Jordan stared at the girls' body, "Maggie was rapped some time today."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

So, what do you think so far?

I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan walked into the morgue several hours later. Woody walked right behind her. Since Jordan had discovered Maggie had been rapped, something wasn't settling right with Jordan. It wasn't something emotional, it was something physical. Jordan felt weak, dizzy. She was breathing differently. Jordan stopped and tried clear her head.

Woody placed a hand on Jordan's back, "You okay Jordan?"

Jordan closed her eyes. She placed a hand on her head, "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little tired."

"Alright, let's get you to your office. I'll talk to Macy." Woody said.

Jordan nodded and opened her eyes. The room was spinning around her. She grabbed the wall for support, had Woody not been standing near her, Jordan would've been on the floor.

"Jordan!" Woody called. He was looking down at her, face full of concern.

"I'm alright. I'm alright, just really dizzy." Jordan replied.

"Jordan what's happening?" Woody asked.

Jordan shook her head, "I don't know. I think…whatever was on Maggie is affecting me too."

"Alright. I'm going to get you to your office. Maybe Nigel can find what was on Maggie. You ready?" Woody explained.

Jordan nodded. She felt Woody's arms around her back. Woody helped her to her feet. Jordan could hardly feel her legs as she walked down the wall. Several times, she lost her balance and was caught by Woody. Jordan fell for the third time, hardly any further, when Woody lifted her into his arms. He walked the rest of the way to her office carrying Jordan.

"Woody what's wrong with Jordan?" Nigel asked. He spotted them down the hall and met them at Jordan's office door. Nigel opened the door and watched Woody place Jordan on the couch in her office.

"We don't know." Woody answered.

"Nigel, there's a six year old girl coming in. Run a tox screen on the lubricant on her. I think whoever rapped Maggie, might've drugged her too." Jordan explained. She closed her eyes and leaned in her hands.

Woody was kneeling next to Jordan, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and "Do you need anything?"

Jordan smirked, "Probably the garbage can, just so I don't have o clean my office floor later."

Woody nodded, "I'll talk to Macy and check back in on you. Think you'll be alright for a few minutes?"

"I don't have much of a choice." Jordan replied. "But the sooner you two get to work, the sooner we can put this freak away."

"Jordan's right, the time we waste now might be an advantage to our killer. Don't worry Jordan, I'll find what's in that lubricant. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Nigel said. He left the office in a hurry.

"I'm fine Woody. Just leave the can next to me and find Garrett." Jordan said. She looked up from her hands.

Woody stared at Jordan, still worried. "It's not safe for you to be alone."

"Woody, this is probably the safest place for me in this state right now. If it makes you feel any better, you can take my keys with you and lock the door. Then no one can get in here." Jordan explained.

"This isn't a joke Jordan. Something is affecting your body and we don't know why. You ran thirty feet from the body so you could throw up at the crime scene. What makes you think-"

"Woody, I'm not going anywhere, just find Garrett and let him know what's going on. If we don't hurry, there's going to be another Maggie Luk. In here." Jordan interrupted.

Woody reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Don't move from the couch. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm not going anywhere. You can be sure of that." Jordan said. She leaned back and lay on the couch.

Woody stood and walked towards the door. He pushed the garbage can near the couch and shut the door.

Jordan heard his footsteps walked from her office and blend with everyone else's. Jordan closed her eyes and tried to focus. Something was in that lubricant that affected her. Most likely Maggie too. Nigel could find out, but it could take some time. Meanwhile she would be lying in her office, not knowing what to expect.

Jordan sighed. Her body was aching all over. Now her chest seemed heavier, her breathing grew worse. Jordan felt her mind grow cloudy, hardly being able to remember where she was. Her hands began to shake dramatically. Jordan's forehead was covered in sweat.

Amidst her outbreak, Jordan inhaled a deep scent. Her stomach lurched at the smell, nearly causing her to vomit again. However, Jordan managed to restrain herself from the urge.

A hand touched her cheek lightly. A familiar laugh brought her back from her outbreak, "I knew you couldn't resist the call."

_That voice._

"You always did put up a fight."

_Where have I heard it before?_

"Just like our first time."

Jordan's eyes snapped open. In front of her, knelt a tall black haired man. He wore a black leather jacket. His hair barely covered his eyes, but Jordan could recognize him from anywhere.

He leaned forwards, "Hey Jordan." He kissed her forcefully.

Jordan tried to fight back, only to realize that her strength had vanished. She grabbed his shoulders with her trembling hands and tried to push him away. He grabbed her hands and held them against the couch.

Finally, he released her, "Miss me?"

"In your dreams Dale." Jordan spat.

Dale smiled wickedly, "Yeah. You've never left my mind since college Jojo."

"Don't ever call me that." Jordan hissed. She freed one hand.

"_Jojo_? You used to like it." He leaned closer to Jordan's ears. "You begged me to call you it."

Jordan swung her knee up at hit Dale in the head. He fell back. Jordan sat up quickly, trying to ignore the wavy of dizziness. "Get out!"

Dale recovered and stood in front of Jordan, "Or what?"

Jordan stood. Dale was tall, but Jordan wasn't much shorter than he was. "Get out or I'll have the cops escort you out."

Dale took a step closer, "And just how do you intend on alerting them…if you can hardly stand?"

Jordan realized Dale was right. Jordan's vision blurred for a moment due to her dizziness, but she couldn't let it show.

"Watch me." Jordan concentrated on her legs. She took a few steps around Dale, moving for the door.

Dale grabbed her arm and threw her to the opposite wall. He pinned her shoulders against the wall, "You're not going anywhere jojo."

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

"I came here for you. I realized that, no matter how many women I met, not matter how many hearts I broke, I couldn't get you out of my head. You captivated me Jojo. That last night we spent together; it's all I can think about." Dale explained.

"The perfume you were wearing, that color dress that hung to your slender curves. The way you withered beneath me." Dale whispered.

Jordan shoved Dale, "Get out!"

"No. Not until I've felt you wither again." Dale replied. He kissed Jordan forcefully, keeping her against the wall.

Jordan tried to push Dale off her. Dale's grip held her firm. She could feel his hands trailing down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Jordan felt her symptoms return. Her head became cloudy, her legs began weakening.

Dale laughed in her ear, "Amazing what you can lace a lubricant, isn't it?"

Jordan's attention was caught.

"Those tips you gave me in chemistry really helped. I owe you Jojo." Dale said.

"You rapped Maggie Luk." Jordan whispered.

Dale kissed her, "Only to get to you Jojo."

Jordan pushed against Dale's shoulders. _Woody where are you?_

Dale's hands reached Jordan's pants. They quickly unbuttoned her pants. His hands then pulled Jordan's shirt apart, scattering the buttons on the floor. He pushed the shirt down Jordan's shoulders.

Jordan mustered up her strength and kicked Dale in the stomach. She pushed him to her floor and made a break for the door. She swayed as she ran, but she ran nonetheless.

Dale tripped Jordan ten feet from the door. He pinned her against the floor and straddled her. He kissed her repeatedly. Holding her hands above her head with one hand, and trying to pull down her pants with the other.

Jordan couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. She couldn't fight back. She couldn't call for help. Jordan was forced to endure.

"Jordan?" Dale stopped kissing her. He looked up at the locked door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is it?

TBC

I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

"Jordan, are you alright?" it was Woody.

"Woody hel-" Dale covered Jordan's mouth.

"Jordan?" Woody quickly unlocked the door. He spotted Dale on Jordan.

Dale was up at Woody before Woody could lay a punch. Dale slammed his fist into Woody's fast hard. Woody fell into the wall and slumped to the floor.

Jordan took the time to get back to her feet. She grabbed a plant off her table and cracked in over Dales head. Dale whipped around and struck Jordan in the face. Jordan fell to the ground, but quickly got back up.

Jordan's fist slammed in Dale's face. He stumbled back a few steps. Jordan didn't give him time to recover. She punched him again, forcing him out of her office.

Dale stood recovered quicker than Jordan expected. Dale caught Jordan's third attempt. He pushed her back and punched her harder.

Jordan fell to the floor. Her entire body screamed in pain. She felt Dale lift her to her feet. Dale punched Jordan again, sending her towards Woody. Jordan landed several inches from Woody. She watched helplessly as Dale made his way to her. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her neck.

"Gotcha." Woody said. His eyes snapped opened and kicked Dale in the face.

Dale fell backwards. He held his face in his hands. Woody stood up and pulled Jordan from Dale. Woody grabbed Dale's shirt and punched him in the face. Dale fell back to Jordan's door.

Dale recovered from Woody's punch. He looked at Woody and smirked, "So now you're sleeping with cops? Do you sleep with every man you meet Jo?"

Jordan felt a flash of anger surge through her body.

"Watch you mouth buddy." Woody shot.

"Tell me, did she put on the 'tough girl' act? Avoiding every reason to spend time with you unless it dealt with her job? And when you finally managed to score, did she retreat?

"Jordan's a slut. She doesn't care for feelings of anyone. She's just a whore, who can't seem to open up to anyone. Locking herself in her desperate attempts to appear human." Dale said.

Jordan lunged at Dale, crashing through the glass door. Jordan landed on Dale, her hands holding his shirt tightly.

"You sick bastered! You rapped and killed a six year old child just to get to me!" Jordan yelled.

"Jordan!" Macy yelled.

Woody grabbed Jordan's arms and pulled Jordan off Dale. "Cuff him!"

Two security guards grabbed Dale off the ground and cuffed his hands. They dragged Dale down the hall. A crowd watched the action in the hall.

"You've got nothing on me Jo! You can't pin me on anything!" dale yelled.

"I've got everything I need to lock you up!" Jordan yelled.

Woody held Jordan tightly as Jordan yelled across the hall. "Easy Jordan!"

Dale was pulled into the elevator and left the morgue. Woody still held onto Jordan's shoulders tightly.

"Woody, Jordan, what just happened?" Macy asked. He walked to the two.

"I have no idea who he is." Woody replied.

"Jordan?" Macy asked. He watched Jordan.

Jordan was still staring at the elevator.

"Jordan!" Macy called.

Jordan snapped back. She tore her eyes from the elevator. "What?"

"Who was that?" Macy asked.

Jordan looked at Macy, "Old boyfriend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan sat on her desk several hours later. She held her arm, recently stitched up from the glass shards. Jordan looked around at her disturbed office. The plant lay on the floor, dirt ground into the carpet. The pot shattered across the floor. The broken door hung open, the glass taped off to everyone outside her office.

Someone knocked on the frame of the door. "Came I come in?"

Jordan turned. Woody stood, leaning in her doorway. Jordan nodded, "Come on in."

Woody walked into the office carefully, not touching anything. "You alright?"

"Yeah, that crap finally wore off-"

"That's not what I meant." Woody said.

Jordan's eyes turned back to the floor. "I don't know. After what's happened today, I'm starting to rethink my career."

"What about Maggie Luk? You caught Dale, and because of that, her family was able to get justice for her. Jordan, if you left right now, how many Maggie Luk's won't get justice?" Woody asked.

Jordan didn't answer. Her eyes stayed on the floor.

Woody realized something, "It's not the case that's really bothering you Jordan, is it?"

Jordan shook her head.

"Jordan, you know you're going to have to talk about it." Woody said.

"Doesn't make it easier." Jordan said. She looked up at Woody and smiled, "Nice shiner by the way."

Woody smirked, "You should've seen Dale's face."

Jordan laughed slightly. "Dale was the first man I ever slept with. During college, I was so sure Dale was the one. And after I slept with him-"

"He left you." Woody finished.

Jordan nodded, "He hurt me, just like every man before him. I felt so stupid for letting him for that to me. And I swore to myself that I would never let it happen again."

Woody walked next to Jordan. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about that, there's plenty of people who've made a habit of keeping you form being hurt."

"Well, they didn't do a good job at it." Jordan said.

"What do you mean?" Woody asked.

"I managed to screw up things between you and I." Jordan explained.

Woody pulled Jordan into a hug, "That was a mutual screw up."

"Excuse me kids," Woody and Jordan turned to the doorway. Nigel stood out there, "I thought you'd like to know what Dale laced into the lubricant. And yes, I can prove Dale used it."

"What was in it Nige?" Jordan asked.

"A combination of drugs; GHB, heroine, even meth. Maggie OD'd before she died." Nigel explained.

"Then why didn't I OD?" Jordan asked.

"Because you weren't brought into direct contact with it. The meth and heroine didn't come into full effect." Nigel answered.

"Thanks Nigel." Woody said.

"Any time kiddies. Now, I'll let you two alone." Nigel said. And with that, he left.

"Comforting to know Dale won't be leaving prison anytime soon." Woody said.

"Tell that to Maggie's family." Jordan replied.

"Come on Jordan, let's get out of here." Woody said.

"I'm still on the clock." Jordan replied.

"Dr. M relieved you two hours ago Jordan." Woody reminded.

Jordan smiled. "Alright, let's go."

Woody took Jordan's hand and led her out of her office. They walked down the hall towards the elevator. When the doors opened, Jordan and Woody stepped inside. Woody pulled Jordan closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, protectively.

Had today not been full of events, Jordan might've been stubborn. But, for the first time in her life, Jordan welcomed Woody's protection. Jordan leaned her head on Woody's shoulder.

"Thanks Woody." Jordan whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.

Ok, so it's nothing the best ending. What did you think? Read review!

I own nothing


End file.
